narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Giant Centipede
Amount if you notice then u can see that in the invasion of pain the animal path sommuns three centipedes instead of one but only one was bitten by sakura. :In the manga it was only one and yes it was killed by Sakura.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Amount (Revived) Should we add "s" to the to "Centipede"? Although one was used in the manga, three was used in the anime. Not only that, the image we currently use shows three seperate centipedes. We can just as easily say that in the manga, Pain only summoned one giant centipede, instead of summoning three centipedes like in the anime in the trivia section. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:32, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :If you differentiate between the three. I don't see why not. Munchvtec (talk) 01:43, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Manga trumps anime occurrences. Any amount differentiation should be noted in-article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:57, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Well then the current image needs to be changed to only include one centipede instead of three, otherwise its misleading. Or maybe we could just crop the image to only show the centipede in the middle only. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:40, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's not exactly true. There's nothing in that image that immediately indicates that there are 3 centipedes; that could just as easily be the one centipede's giant body.---Cerez365™ (talk) 02:50, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::But some people know it is three seperate centipedes. I for one am not comfortable with an image that shows two other centipedes, rather they are shown fully or not, if we are going with the title, one giant centipede. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:20, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Or just rename it :p I find it hard to believe a single letter will hurt anyone. Munchvtec (talk) 06:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Saru solved the situation by uploading an image that contains only one giant centipede, instead of three, which contradicts the title (*cough* Cerez *cough*) --Rai 水 (talk) 07:33, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :So? Just because their were only three of them in the anime, we treat it as though there was only ever one? I find that dumb... all three are the same, what makes the manga one so special? Ah, that non-existent word (*cough* Canon *cough*) Munchvtec (talk) 07:36, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Like I said either rename the page to be plural or change the image to show a single giant centipede. Either way worked for me. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I\m sorry but that's a dumb thing to say Munchvtec: if someone takes something you did and changed it what makes yours any more special than the imitations? This wiki documents Kishimoto's work, the anime is secondary. We don't change the canon to suit the imitation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:23, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Kishimoto is okay with the anime as far as i'm concerned. If it changes his work, who cares. What did the animators change? They added two more. That's it. Munchvtec (talk) 02:01, June 28, 2016 (UTC)